Sodor's Darkest Hour Part 1
Part 1: SteelJaw after being defeated by The Autobots Curses at them for his defeat Airazor and DiveBomb find ThunderHoof and Fractures Sparks then a Yellow Tank Engine appears thinking its Timothy SteelJaw threatens to destroy it but the Tank Engine introduces himself as Charleston and wants to help SteelJaw defeat the Autobots and Seize control of Sodor the Decepticon Leader has no choice but to agree to side with him on Sodor the Engines were busy with their work Diesel 10 wakes Splatter and Dodge up telling them about the new Engine Sir Topham Hatt ordered to help with Pip and Emma's Passenger Service when they find out the engine is an old enemy from Splatter and Dodge's Past the Diesel named Jasper threatens to defeat them once and for all Part 2: Jasper takes a passenger train but the coaches have their doubts Sir Topham Hatt orders to Jasper to be put on trial but Jasper says that Diesels don't need to learn and that they are revolutionary elsewhere Gordon pulling the Express gets distracted by a Blue Tractor however this causes him to get stuck on the hill their crew using Social Media contact Duck who arrives and helps Gordon over the hill Later the Diesels have a meeting questioning Sir Topham Hatt acquiring Jasper however they plan to make The Controller send him packing if they work together to stop their old foe D199 departs with his train but at that moment The Blue Tractor's Threshers block the line D199 applies his brakes but to late he crashes into them sending him off the rails and derailing the lead coach fortunately no one was hurt but D199 suffers a major dent in his air intake Diesel 10 questions Splatter and Dodge who think that its a Decepticon Diesel 10 realizes this and explains to Thomas everything that goes on late that night at the Sheds Thomas explains to Gordon and the others what Diesel 10 told him not knowing that Jasper nearby encounters Charleston and SteelJaw who agrees to join them in their quest to destroy the Autobots during the Conversation Timothy overhears them and plans to allie with Thomas to defeat Charleston once and for all meanwhile the Autobots on a surveillance mission are trapped by The Constructicons QuillFire and SpringLoad Part 3: The next day Diesel 10 Splatter and Dodge encounter Jasper and SteelJaw Diesel 10 threatens to destroy them both they retreat but warn that its only the beginning Meanwhile The Autobots trapped by the Constructicons Lead by StarScream who survived the events of Thomas And The Fallen Prime orders the Decepticons to attack SideSwipe defeats ThunderHoof not before transforming and entering the GroundBridge Portal BumbleBee manages to Kill StarScream ThunderCracker and SkyWarp while the remaining AutoBots defeat the remaining Decepticons unfortunately the remaining Decepticons escape through the portal heading to Sodor Fixit puts a time delay on the Portal noting that it will only last 6 cycles Optimus Prime senses the Matrix is close by so the Autobots return to Sodor where that night Thomas tells Optimus about the situation involving Charleston and Timothy Thomas Gordon and Optimus Prime team up however QuillFire SpringLoad And Viper intervene but BumbleBee and Optimus swiftly defeat them while at the Same Time Charleston arrives to confront Timothy but Timothy manages to scare Charleston away All meet up which Thomas fears that Charleston could return meanwhile SteelJaw finds out about what happened through a radio transmission from Fracture and ThunderHoof furious SteelJaw orders a full scale assault on Sodor the following night the next day Diesel 10 tells Splatter Dodge and Thomas his secret about his devious deeds from the past and why he had to change his stories to cover the truth up after clarifying Diesel 10 orders a meeting at the yards at 7:00 at the meeting after much arguing Diesel 10 arrives and orders Operation Sodor to commence splitting into 2 teams Diesel 10 hopes the operation will be the key to send Jasper Packing Part 4: At SunSet Splatter And Dodge receive a Transmission from Thomas who teleported through a set of Buffers to help the Autobots after much arguing over who should go to help Diesel 10 forces the two Diesels to go and help Thomas there they find an engine and Coach in captivity guarded by Airazor and DiveBomb Fixit manages to teleport them back to Sodor as both sides fight ThunderHoof Transforms revealing his true identity both Diesels exchange insults into which Thomas forces a retreat through a GroundBridge Portal SideSwipe manages to finally destroy ThunderHoof the Diesels find Jasper who presents them with an ultimatum he retreats carrying a bomb in a van the Diesels chase after him they find the van with the bomb parked in a siding Diesel 10 orders Splatter and Dodge to destroy the bomb while Diesel 10 with Diesel and D199 chase on after Jasper Splatter's Driver tries to defuse the bomb but accidentally cutting the wrong wire activating the countdown sequence quickly he throws the bomb couples Splatter to the van and retreat just in time meanwhile Gordon and Henry are taking a return train from Barrow show concern meanwhile The Constructicons merge into Devastator Fixit finds a weak spot and together the Autobots manage to bring Devastator down one by one the Autobots manage to Kill Scavenger BoneCrusher LongHaul MixMaster Hook and Scrapper Drift manages to Injure Fracture who gets upgraded in the process Drift manages to kill Airazor DiveBomb and the remaining Decepticon MiniCons Fracture overwhelms Drift who is about to deliver the final blow but is unable to as Optimus Prime intervenes together Optimus Prime and Drift manage to finally Kill Fracture SteelJaw the remaining Decepticon standing threatens to unleash the Matrix for his own purposes after SideSwipe and Fixit reveal what truly happened to the bomb BumbleBee Defeats SteelJaw Optimus Prime Lights The Darkest Hour which forces SteelJaw to retreat Jasper tries to runaway but Toby manages to derail the Diesel after the other Diesels tell Jasper off Sir Topham Hatt promptly sends Jasper away with Sodor at peace again the Autobots return back to Cybertron Sodor is repaired by the Matrix and the Matrix was restored and returned to Optimus Prime but no one takes into account of Demon 180 watching what happened